Computing devices generally include numerous internal components such as memory, storage devices (e.g. disk or solid state drives), processors, thermal management devices, and various input/output (I/O) circuitry and interfaces. The components of a typical computing device are generally enclosed within a housing or enclosure, which may be made of plastic, metal, glass, and/or any other material suitable for protecting the internal components of the computer and for achieving a desired aesthetic appearance.
Interaction between a user and a computer is typically effectuated through I/O devices such as keyboards, trackpads, mice, trackballs, various other pointer devices, monitors, printers, and still other peripheral devices. Frequently, I/O devices are external to the housing and the computing device may be adapted for connecting with peripheral devices using standardized I/O interfaces and/or connectors. I/O connectors for plugging in peripheral devices and their respective circuitry may be provided on the main logic board of the computing device or on auxiliary circuit boards plugged into the main logic board. In some instances, such as certain laptop and handheld computers, certain I/O devices may be at least partially integrated with the computer and accessible through the enclosure. An example of I/O device integration in laptop computers is the incorporation of a keyboard and a touchpad partially within the laptop's housing.
In some instances, desktop computers may also have components integrated within the same enclosure which houses the display device, for example. While such integration generally enhances the user experience, new challenges may be introduced through the implementation of such integration. For example, the compact nature of integrated devices generally results in a smaller design space within which the computer components must be accommodated. The compact design space not only may necessitate smaller sized components but may bring components closer together and likely may necessitate tighter tolerances. The proximity of certain components to others may have undesirable consequences, and last but not least, aesthetic considerations may also dictate design choices. Accordingly, improved devices for locating internal computer components and improved methods for assembling internal components of a computing device within the same enclosure may be needed.